Demon in disguise
by THEBOSS101
Summary: in this story read about how butch and buttercup have a vicious child and it turns the country upside down. queen and king fanfic. not a typical princess horrible at summary's but you have to read and find out. rated for violence.


I don't own the ppg or the rrb just the plot.i had this story in my head forever but I just needed the right character's. please enjoy r&r

demon in disguise

it was may 15th 1593 queen buttercup and king butch had been married for three years and now awaiting the birth of their first child. the gender of the child was secret amongst the family no one was to know. the king was very uptight about the child. the queen however was very Lenten in fact she thinks that they should release the gender to the public.

The king and queen were in their bedroom the king was at a desk reading a new's paper and the queen was sitting on the bed reading a book.

''Butch we should tell the people. they deserve to know.'' she told her husband trying to reason with him.

''No buttercup we shouldn't they will know when I feel it is time.'' the king said looking up from his new's paper and getting up to go sit with his wife on the bed.

''oh butch why can't we tell them it won't kill. you act as if they will kill us.''she spoke softly as she put her husbands hand on her belly and smiled. she knows she can get anything she want's from him with her smile.

''oh buttercup you do know I love your smile''he said as he got up from the bed and smiled back st her. she giggled a little. she looked up at him with her beautiful emerald eyes that he loved and smiled deeply and blushed a little.

''so we can tell them?''she asked hoping for a yes as she stood up and grabbed his hand.

''of course not'' he said slowly so she would figure he was saying they could. she looked at him disappointed he laughed at her and guided he to the porch they was looking out at the country

''butch why can't we tell them!?'' she yelled at him as he started at the country they own below him. he glanced at her in her rage and laughed and hugged her. she tried to pull away but failed he was a lot stronger then she was. he was the strongest of all of the 3 kings. But she was the strongest of the 3 queens that butch and his brothers picked.

''buttercup there is a reason we won't tell them.''he said walking back into the bedroom and sitting at the head of the bed as he watched her walk toward him and sit.

''then what is it!?'' she asked yelling again. she was really puzzled. Why would he not want to tell people? wasn't he exited to want to let people know that she would be having a child soon?

''well you know.'' he said softly as if he was cred to tell her. she glanced at him and she figured she know why he was afraid to tell. she did not want to believe it but it was the only explanation.

''butch are you ashamed of our baby!?'' she yelled again as she pretty much hopped off her bed. she looked at him with fiery eye's and he looked at the floor.

''well buttercup it's like it's like I don't know I am not ashamed but I really wanted a boy.'' He said walking past his wife and went back to the porch to stare at the city.

''why?''she asked looking at him from her bed

''butch just because we are having a girl doesn't mean she won't be like a boy. when I was a little girl I was a tomboy and if she girly well then this anit our kid.'' she pointed out to him as he walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. when he sat on the bed she began to rub his back. he looked at her and smiled and even gave her a little kiss.

''yeah because when you were little I thought you were a boy.'' he said joking she playfully punched him in the arm and he hugged her.

''okay I guess we can tell them.'' he said looking at the porch from the bed. he got up and was about to walk out hen he felt her tug his arm.

''yeah butter's'' he said happy he looked her. she halfway smiled and she got up but it looked as if she was having a hard time.

''I think we should wait.'' she said still smiling a bit but it looked like a fake smile. he looked at her confused and held her up.

''why do you say that?'' he asked smiling at her

''Because my water just broke.'' she said breathing heavy and looking at him. he started at her for a moment. before snapping back into reality. he picked up a phone that sat on the desk and called the hospital and told them to come and if they took too long he would have there head's cut off.

Moment's later the ambulance came up and took butch and buttercup to the hospital he helped buttercup the whole way there he. held her hand and told her she would be okay. while she yelled at him and told him it was his fault he did this to her. until they arrived at the hospital.

''Buttercup I will be out waiting for you.'' he said as they took her into a room and he sat on a chair.3 hours went by as he waited. until finally a doctor came out.

''nice to meet you king butch I am doctor daniel.'' the doctor said as he bowed to butch butch just looked at him in excitement as he awaited to hear about his baby.

''okay so where is my baby.'' he asked the doctor looked at him ad started to guide him to a they got to the room he saw his wife holding a blanket he could tell his baby was in it.

''there she is.'' the doctor pointed out to him. he walked to buttercup and the baby and buttercup handed him the baby.

''hey there little lady.'' he said as he held her in his hand's. he looked at he face she had no ears ,nose or fingers like them. she had the most beautiful eye's her dad ever saw. They were forest green on the outer rim but inside they were emerald green she had a little smile like her mom's she was so prefect. He handed her back to her mom and stood next to the bed watching and enjoying his family.

''butch what should we name her?'' buttercup asked smiling at him and the baby.

''well how about...'' he started but took a minute to think before coming up with a idea.

''how about bailey.'' he said smiling and looking at buttercup. she smiled and looked at bailey thinking how much that would fit her.

''great name where did you get it.'' she asked looking at him. he wasn't one to come up with good idea's at hand.

''well when I was walking down to met the royal name's maker's or whatever you call them. they keep saying all these really boring names so I deiced to take a walk to the libary down the street. well when I got there I asked if they know any names so a lady handed me a book called baby names I was not going to read it I am to rich but as I begin to walk home I dropped it and the book opened I looked down and saw a name I liked bailey to find out the more I read the book I learned that it mean's law enforcer.

''oh well great name.'' she added a nurse came in and she asked for the name of the baby.

''what is the name your royal Highness.'' she asked as she bowed.

''the name is bailey maria jojo.''he added proud he was proud to have such a beautiful baby.

little did they know they gave birth to a demon in disguise.

The end

sorry if this is not very action packed but this story will get very action packed soon this is just how she was born. the other rrb and ppg's are a huge part of this story but it is centered around bailey. anyhow r&r thanks for reading.


End file.
